Many entities utilize computers to communicate data over networks. A first bank can transmit a transaction to a second bank to perform a bank transaction such as to transfer money to the second bank. One type of network that can be used to facilitate secure online transactions is a blockchain network. The blockchain network is a decentralized and distributed digital ledger used to record transactions across a plurality of computers so that records cannot be altered retroactively without alteration of all subsequent blocks and the collusion of the blockchain network. This allows participants to verify and audit transactions inexpensively. In this way, the blockchain network provides a high degree of data security.
There are many blockchain network providers that can be used by entities. Each entity can have its own implementation of how to access and use the blockchain network, such as different business use cases for using the blockchain network. Thus, a custom application must be written and tailored to a particular blockchain network provider according to how that blockchain provider implements a blockchain network. The application must also be customized to how the entity will implement the access and use of the blockchain network. Creating, storing, and maintaining custom code for each business use case and block chain provider is inefficient and wastes substantial amounts of computing resources.